The Monster Under The Bed
by Founix
Summary: Hana and Kiba liked nightly adventures when they were kids.. much to Tsume's dismay! Oneshot. Might contain typos.I wanted to do something happy this time and here it is. No violence.


_I don't own the Inuzukas or Naruto. :)_

_Please just enjoy this. Yay._

xxx

The boy grinned into his blanket when he heard the door cry slightly as it was opened. His eyes were still open, even though the eight-year-old should have been asleep since about half an hour. There was a small beam of light creeping over his bed and his hair when the door was opened, a short shadow stirring in it before the door closed again. It was silent, before a girl's voice spoke up.

"Kiba?"

He turned in his bed and beamed at Hana. His sister, who was 'already' 12, beamed back and came over quickly, switching on the small lamp on Kiba's bedside table. Hana was wearing pink pajamas with red hearts on it, and he snickered openly at them, but Hana lifted his blankets to point out that his were blue with little ducks on them. "I'm coming in", she told him and promptly transferred her brilliant idea into reality, shoving him over and climbng under the blankets next to him.

"Your feet are damn cold", Kiba complained, and Hana scowled.

"No, Kiba, you're not allowed to say 'damn', and if mum finds out that you heard me say it…"

"Oke oke", he said and shook her off a little when she started to hug him, which was when speaking about Hana more a kind of material arts technique that would tackle the victim down to where he or she was lying, with the arms and legs unable to move under the constant attack of Hana's loving arms and legs.

When she finally gave up, Hana turned and lay on her back. Kiba's bed was really nice, because he had some small stickers the form of stars stuck to the ceiling over it, and they glew in the dark. Sometimes Hana snuck into his bed just to look at them. But tonight, she had another reason.

"The monster is back under my bed", she announced with big, brown eyes. Kiba tucked the blankets up under his chin, watching Hana without a blink. "Mum says there is no monster", he said in a voice that kind of traited his try to seem brave and not scared. "She says you're just being a kindergarden kid." Hana turned around to him on the matress. "But you heard it feed, too! What do you think, then?" He thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I think it might be an animal." Hana frowned. "An animal? But I'd smell that", she said a little arrogantly. He shrugged yet again. "Perhaps it's something that doesn't smell. Like a spider. A real big spider. Or perhaps a turtle." Hana rolled her eyes. "Never mind, stupid." Kiba growled a bit and looked away.

After a minute of hurt silence, Hana had another brilliant idea. "Let's play something", she said totally convinced and sat up, crawling to the other end of the bed, so that she was opposing Kiba now under the covers. "Okay", he said delighted and sat up, too. "Though, if mum hears us.." "Because you're just a coward, Kiba", Hana teased. "What do we play then?", she asked. "I know", he smiled. "You make pantomines and noises of somebody in Konoha, and I guess who it is." "It is pantomimes, though", she said wisely, but agreed upon playing the game.

The first thing Hana did was holding her hair up in a pineapple formation, squeezing her eyes to narrow slits. "That's mean Hana, don't do my friends", Kiba complained. "Guess it", she commanded, so he mumbled "Shikamaru", and his sister was satisfied. "Now you", she said, and Kiba stuck his tongue out right away, looking at her crosseyed with both hands around his neck, then went limp. Hana giggled and bit into the blanket. "Somebody dead", she pointed out, and he nodded, shaking his pillow a bit and putting it on his head in a triangle form. "You're.. Hokage.. Fourth Hokage!" She clasped her small hands in happyness when Kiba nodded again and put the pillow back down. Hana loved playing this game with Kiba, because he always made himself look particularly stupid. "You", he smiled and huddled himself back unjder the warm covers.

This time, Hana stood up and went to a four leg stand on the carpet in Kiba's room. She lolled her tongue and closed one eye in a strange manner, limping over the floor and making strange growling noises. "Dog", Kiba said straight away. "Which dog?", Hana asked and went on playing her role. Her little brother was clueless, although upon looking at the closed eye… "I stink", Hana whispered upon passing him, and he laughed "Kuromaru!", so that Hana nodded again.

The siblings went stiff the same moment. There were steps outside. Kiba switched his lamp off, while Hana raced under his bed on her four. Kiba pretended to be in a deep sleep when the door opened again, although his small heart was bumping quite quickly for a sweet dream. Tsume came up to his bed silently, and watched him for a second. Kiba almost thought they were safe, when Tsume suddenly cleared her throat.

"I know you're not sleeping, Kiba", she announced his doom, and he opened his eyes, that already mirrored a feeling of deep guilt. A gaze that would have melted most people away had about no affect on Tsume, and Kiba knew that. It had been his father he had usually gotten around with the puppy eyes when he had been alive. "How'd you know", he said in a small voice and made place for her as she sat down on his bedside and switched the lamp on again. "Your lamp. It was hot, I touched it." He had to admit that his mum was all but idealess when it came to crimes her children were trying to hide from her. Crimes that included taking too many sweets, or staying up late, like tonight. But perhaps the case was not lost yet, as Hana was still hidden under the bed.

"What were you doing? Were you talking to yourself or something? I told you to sleep more than an hour ago, Kiba." Tsume rose a brow, and Kiba suddenly felt uncomfortably hot under the covers. Perhaps if she thought he did that, she would give him to a psycho-doctor guy? "I was.. was… practicing", he said after hesitating. What a rescueing idea. "Practicing? Practicing what?", his mother asked sharply.

Kiba knew that lying at Tsume was quite a dangerous affair. "Jutsus.. I had a little trouble remembering the words for transfiguration technique in the Academy, so I thought if I'd say it before sleeping over and over again, I'd be able to remember it tomorrow." Perhaps she would make him take an idiocy test rather than sending him to the psycho-doctor after all. Henge no Jutsu were about the first words they taught you at the Academy. But perhaps Tsume did not remember? Sometimes she called Kiba Hana and Hana Kiba, so who knew what she could remember at all?

His mother sighed deeply. That was an unusual thing for her to do. Kiba wondered wether air underneath his bed was getting scarce for Hana. "You know… and I thought you were talking to… oh well, it doesn't matter", Tsume said and gave him a short smile. Why did his mum, who was usualy harsh and touch, need to get a soft moment now of all times? "Oke then, mum", Kiba said in a try to end her stay in his room for now, but to his dismay, Tsume stroke his hair. "You liar", she said and Kiba froze. Oh…'damn'. Tsume smirked and her hand suddenly had his chin clasped. "You're totally hot. And since you seem pretty healthy, it isn't fever. So you're lying. What is really going on?" Kiba gulped, but suddenly there was a caughing sound under the bed. Tsume rose her eyebrow again, not removing her eyes from her son's face. "What was that?" Kiba spoke a bit muffled, due to Tsume's hand still holding his chin and lower cheeks quite firmly. "Uwm – Pwerhapsh Hana'sh monshter", he said but had to grin himself now. This was too thick and too funny a lie even for a kid like Kiba.

Tsume nodded. "Sure. I guess it got a little dust into it's nose." She now bent over, looking straight into big brown eyes. "I think Hana's monster has transformed into a reflection of herself", she said with astonishment in her voice, and Kiba giggled. Hana crawled out from beneath the bed. Her pink pajamas were full of grey dust, and she was sneezing now. Tsume laughed and brushed the dust from her child with her hands. Hana sat down on Tsume's lap and hugged her around the neck. "Sorry muuum, we couldn't sleep", she said smiling. Tsume sighed and shook her head, but smiled. "And I thought I had you two under control", she mused while Kibe leaned his head on her tigh, and she stroke both his hair and Hana's. "But you two have to sleep, really, kids. It's Academy tomorrow." Hana yawned.

"Damn", Kiba said sleepyly.

xxx

_I wrote this one night when I had nothing much to do. I found it would be nice to have a somewhat happy addition to "My Own Blood"._

_Phoenix_


End file.
